Faded Beauty
by xVanityx3
Summary: Takes Place during Season two. Reid meets a seventeen year old girl while visiting his mother in the mental hospital. They quickly develop a friendship. What happens when the girl becomes the BAU's next case?
1. Meeting Spencer Reid

_Hi! This is my first Criminal Minds Fanfic so please bare with me. Reid may be a little out of character…I've been watching the show all day and I'm still having a hard time recreating him. He should shape up more as the story develops. I'll try to keep him as close to character as I can. Thank for reading, Please review…nicely. Oh, and I obviously don't own criminal minds._

Chapter One:

I sat outside the hospital clenching the steering wheel of my old beat up truck. The rain was starting to come down even harder, causing my doubts to grow. I promised myself never to set foot near her again…and now I was visiting voluntarily.

I swallowed my pride and pulled on my hood in one swift motion before making a dash to the front entrance. When I got inside the familiar lobby, I pulled my hood down and looked around, hoping to find a coffee machine somewhere. I needed to be heavily caffeinated if I was going to have to sit in the same room as my mother.

I smiled to myself when I saw a small set up of coffee and cookies on the table of the waiting room. I walked quickly to the refreshments and poured a small Styrofoam cup.

"You don't look happy," I heard a mans voice say. I looked up from the coffee for the first time and saw a tall lanky man in a sweater vest.

"I'm fine," I said hastily taking a large sip from my cup.

"Really? Because you seem upset," He said beginning to pour an inhuman amount of sugar into his coffee.

I sighed loudly then shook my head, "I-I've never visited her. I just…I don't know what to say…or if I even want to see her."

"Yeah…I know what you mean," He shoved one of his hands into his pockets.

"Who do you have here?" I asked softly, as if the conversion had turned too personal for anyone else to hear.

"My mother."

"Me too…I haven't seen her in over a year."

"I'm Spencer Reid," The man said suddenly, as if he knew I had just struck my own chord.

"Lucy Matthews," I finally put a smile on, which he returned politely. "It was nice to meet you…but I think I'm going to take off…"

"Wait," Spencer said quickly, causing me to turn back around, "You…didn't visit."

"I-I cant handle it yet. I thought I could…but I cant." The emotions welling up inside me were becoming overwhelming. I knew if I saw her I would end up breaking down, just like she had. I would feel incredibly guilty, even if I knew none of it was my fault.

"I felt the same way until I finally gave in. It's not going to be easy, but don't you want to get it over with?"

"I'm sorry, but if it's that simple, why are you still hanging out by the coffee? It looks like you're stalling too," I replied looking down at the cup he was refilling.

"Touché," Spencer chuckled slightly, "Well then, if you're leaving, I am too."

"That's not fair," I mumbled running my hand through my long brown hair. He was trying to play some kind of game with me. He figured this way I would give in.

"Life's not always fair," He smirked a little before taking his last sip and throwing out his cup.

"It's not going to work. It's your choice if you want to leave, but I'm gone," I turned and walked through the door, displeased to see it was still pouring. "Damn," I muttered pulling my hood back on.

I heard foot steps behind me and turned quickly, rolling my eyes when I saw him standing behind me. "I don't bluff…" He muttered, bowing his head to keep the rain out of his face.

"Well, since apparently we're both too stubborn to do what we should, do you want to go grab lunch somewhere?" Normally of course, I would never ask a stranger to go to lunch with me, but honestly, I knew I would end up breaking down into tears the second I got in my car if I had to go home and be alone.

I could see Spencer hesitating out of the side of my eye. I bit my lip, knowing he was going to say no. When he finally looked up, he nodded reluctantly, "Sure. Do you know your way around here?"

I shook my head and laughed softly, "No. I put the hospital in my GPS. I'll have to follow you."

Spencer smiled, "Alright, there's a café up the road. Just follow me." I watched him run to his car before I got into mine, making sure I knew exactly what it looked like.

* * *

When we got to the restaurant, we both made a mad dash inside. The rain was getting even worse, and the thunder and lightening was beginning. Spencer shook out his hair out, causing me to finally see how attractive he was…in a nerdy boy next door way.

We grabbed a table in the back and turned our attention to the menu without saying much. After we both ordered cokes, I focused back to Spencer. "How old are you?" I asked curiously. I was usually pretty good at figuring out a guys age, but this one was pretty hard. He looked young, maybe twenty, but he was dressed professionally, unlike most guys that age. And a relatively nice car, meaning a stable job, another thing most guys that age didn't have.

"Twenty-five," He answered simply without even looking up from the menu. "You?"

"Seventeen." I watched him closely after I answered. His expression didn't falter like most older guys' did when I told them my age. Either he was creepy, and didn't care I was underage, or he was purely uninterested. I wrinkled my nose, trying to figure out which was worse.

I'm not conceited, which I may sound, I'm just used to guys looking at me. I developed at a relatively young age, and wasn't terrible looking. I was short, only 5'3, but I had curves, making me look older than I was. I had long chocolate brown waves, farther than half way down my back, and crystal blue eyes that looked more like contacts than natural.

I bit my lip trying to get his attention. He glanced up at me then back at his menu, "Do you know what you're getting?"

"No," I sighed, "Probably just a salad."

"Hmm," He muttered, "That sounds good. I'll get that too."

To be honest, I felt a slight weight fall off my shoulders. He wasn't interested. Normally, it would hurt me a bit, but not with Spencer. He seemed like the kind of guy it would actually be nice to talk to, and now, I wasn't going to have to worry about trying to impress him with every word. I could truly be myself, which I hadn't been able to do with a guy since I was fourteen.

"So, what do you do for a living?" I asked after we finished our food.

"I'm a profiler for the FBI," Spencer replied nonchalantly.

"Profiler?" I asked, "So you can like read people?" I felt uncomfortable again.

Spencer nodded with a slight chuckle, "Yeah, but don't worry. I'm not profiling you Lucy." I felt a slight shiver when he said my name.

"Good. Keep it that way," I grinned pulling out my wallet.

"What are you doing?" Spencer asked looking down at the twenty I was taking out.

"Uhm, you have to pay for food here, it's like the law…"

"I'll take care of it," Spencer said putting out his hand and reaching into his kakis for his wallet.

"I invited you, which means I pay." I smiled and winked, "You can get me next time." I mentally kicked myself and slouched down in my seat when Spencer pulled back. I was used to flirting…I had to get out of that swing.

When the waitress came back around Spencer quickly handed her the money before I could protest. I glared at him from across the table and shook my head, "You suck Spencer Reid."

He smiled slightly and pushed out his chair. Lunch was over, much to my dismay. "Well Lucy, this was fun."

I stood up and nodded, "Yeah. Thanks a lot. Hopefully I'll see you around…"

"Yeah," Spencer nodded walking to his car. He turned back around, "Hey Lucy…I'm sure it would mean a lot to your mom if you visited her…"

"It'd mean a lot to yours too," I retorted unlocking my door. I heard Spencer chuckle as I closed my door. I sighed loudly and placed my head on the steering wheel, closing my eyes and finding myself wishing to see Spencer again.

_Thanks for reading...Please know this is just going to start off a friendship thing with Reid and Lucy, but when/if it does turn romantic, I'll make sure to have her turn eighteen first. Please review :)_


	2. Missing and a Poem

_This chapter is really short...kind of just a filler chapter. It'll get better; Promise. I'm just trying to get into the swing of writing a case fic. Please review :)_

Chapter Two:

By the time I found my way home from the café, it was already dark. The only light I had on the back neighborhood roads was that of my head lights and lightening. I felt myself grow anxious when I saw my father's car was gone. Probably out of town for business again. He never gave me any warning when he was leaving, just a note next to fifty dollars for food.

It's not like we talked much anyway. After the incident and my mother's crazed breakdown, we were both too torn up to spend time with each other, and after a while, it just stuck.

When I got inside, I quickly felt for the kitchen light. The room lit up brightly, causing some fear to ease. I went to the fridge and pulled out a coke before looking on the island for some sort of sign my father wouldn't return for a week or more. There was nothing. I shrugged it off, figuring he was probably just out getting dinner. It's not like he cooked or anything, it was a reasonable assessment.

I fumbled up the dark stairs in into my bedroom, where I found myself lying down day dreaming about the FBI profiler I had just shared a meal with. I found myself kicking myself for not asking for his number, though I know he probably wouldn't give it to me. I could tell through out the meal that he thoroughly did not want to be there, but I was too engaged to care much. He agreed to go, the rest was his problem.

I was shaken from my thoughts when I heard the door bell right. I groaned and rolled out of bed. I cautiously walked down my stairs and to the door. Naturally, I looked out the peep hole before even thinking about opening the door. There was no one there. I felt my eyebrows knit together before I opened the door.

There was a small box with a card on top of it. I quickly pulled it inside and opened the card first. There was a familiar poem written in red ink.

_I can't help but wonder what she thinks of me,  
The poser looking for a way to her affections,  
Acting in ways I've never tried before,  
Giving smiles that I can't help but show in her presence,  
Just hoping for a glimpse of her eyes  
In which I can't help but drown in._

I reread the poem three times before opening up the box. I felt my heart skip a beat when I saw what was inside. My father's car keys, along with a picture of Spencer and me at lunch. The poem must have been about him…but the keys?

I fumbled with the numbers on my cell phone, dialing 911.

_Thanks for reading. I know it's a little similar to Somebody's Watching, but it's going to be different. I actually just realized how alike they are...well please review. :]_


	3. What now? Prt 1

_Just a quick note, this is supposed to be set during season two, mostly so Reid is still really young, but I'm more familiar with the new cast, so I'm going to go ahead and use them instead of Elle and Gideon. Please review. _

Chapter 3:

The FBI was called the following afternoon when I received another poem. There was still no trace of my dad and I was being held in protective custody for the time being.

"Lucy Matthews?" I heard a gentle voice break me from my thoughts. I looked up from the chair in which I was waiting, to see a dark haired woman in a blue pant suit.

"Y-Yes," I answered hoarsely standing up.

"I'm Agent Emily Prentiss of the BAU, I have some questions if you don't mind."

I nodded without a word, feeling a ping of terror when she didn't say anything about knowing where my father was.

She walked me straight to a back room with only a table and chair. There was a mirror on the wall, which I knew well enough from movies was a two way mirror.

"Okay, so what exactly did you do yesterday?" Emily asked in a soft comforting tone. I instantly felt my body relax a notch.

"I woke up in the morning and took a shower, ate breakfast, watched TV, you know, the usual. Then I got ready and drove to visit my mother in the hospital. It's couple hours out of the way, but I figured I needed to do it. I finally had time you know?"

"What else?"

"Well, I decided I wasn't ready to see her and left early, then I had lunch with some guy I met there. It was no big deal really. I think he kind of had the same job as you. Anyway, after that I went home…and after an hour or so my door bell rang and here I am."

Emily nodded, "Spencer Reid right? The man you had lunch with."

"Yeah," I announced, "Do you…know him?"

"I work with him," Emily said simply.

"Oh, so is he here?" I asked looking back to the mirror.

"Yes. But he's working on trying to find your father. He's not back there."

"Do you guys have any idea where my dad is?" I asked finally.

"No. Not yet."

Emily continued to ask my a numerous amount of questions. I answered all truthfully, and was taken back out to my waiting place.

I spent my time watching people walk swiftly back and forth. I tilted my head back against the wall and closed my eyes. I had spent the night before in the police station, so I hadn't gotten the chance to sleep. I felt myself begin to drift when I was pulled out by a familiar voice.

"Lucy?" I heard asked softly. I opened my eyes and sat up quickly to see it was Spencer. He was holding two cups of coffee in his hand.

"Oh. Wow, hey Spencer…" I wanted to smile, but I couldn't bring myself to. I could feel happiness inside, being able to see him again, but I couldn't make it show through.

He offered up a cup and sat down on the chair next to me. I took a sip quickly before speaking, "Please don't say you have more questions for me. I've already answered the same ones a hundred times. I don't know anything…"

"No," Spencer shook his head, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. No business, purely friendship." I saw the corner of his lips pull up slightly causing me to finally break a smile.

"I'm as good as I possibly could be given the situation." I yawned and looked back at him, "Do you guys know anything yet?"

"Actually," Spencer began much to my surprise, "We think he may be a stalker. It would explain the poem and the pictures, but we're not sure why he would take your dad. It doesn't make any sense, unless he saw some sort of threat in him."

I shook my head after letting the words digest, "I barely even talk to him. After what happened with my mother, we kind of went our separate ways. She was the one who held the family together."

"Can I ask what exactly happen with her?" Spencer asked gently.

"I thought this wasn't business?" I asked quickly, "I'll explain if it might help, but if you're just asking to make conversation, I'd rather not…"

"Well then," Spencer straightened up, "We'll wait until we need to know. Do you have a safe place to go for the time being?"

"No," I shook my head, "I don't have any other family in state…but I'll figure something out. Why? Do you think I'm in danger?"

"We're not sure. That's what we're trying to figure out…" Spencer began, "He's chosen poems with affection, but with stalkers, it doesn't take much to make them snap."

"Don't you think taking my dad might have been him snapping?" I asked turning my whole body in the chair to face him.

"No," Spencer said simply, but kept his voice soft, "Again, we believe he's just trying to get all obstacles out of the way so he's just left with you."

"Okay. Well, do you think a hotel would be safe?"

I watched as he contemplated it. I could see the gears in his head rolling. He finally shook his head, "No. He's active right now, so you'll probably be safest staying with one of us at all times. I'll talk to JJ about staying with you."

"Who's that?" I asked.

"She's the youngest female of the BAU, so you'll probably get along with her the most."

"Why can I stay with you?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Spencer muttered, "I'll have a lot of work to do here."

"I'm here now…so obviously I'm allowed…cant I just hang out here with you?"

I could see Spencer about to protest when a blond girl came out. I had seen her walk back and forth a few times, smiling every time. She was the only one who seemed to pay much attention to me.

She smiled warmly at me, "Hey, I'm JJ." Oh, the woman I was probably going to be pawned off on.

"Hi," I smiled politely, but bit my lip to hide my discontent. She was gorgeous, and I could tell Spencer noticed it too.

"Reid, I just talked to Hotch, he wants you to take Lucy back to her house to pick up anything she's going to need for the next few days. We're going to have to find a safe place for her."

I glanced over the see Spencer shift uncomfortably in his chair before speaking, "Yeah, sure. Lets go." He stood up and led me out to a black SUV.

"Wow, they really have these?" I asked jumping into the front seat, "Isn't this kind of cliché?"

Spencer chuckled as he started the car, "Actually, they're very practical."

"Well, I'm sure they are. But do they HAVE to be black?"

"Yes," Spencer said, trying to hold back a smile as he pulled out of the parking lot. I had already given him the directions to my house so we would be able to talk on the way there.

"Why don't you want me to stick with you Spencer?" I asked, finally starting to think of something other than my father.

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked quickly, "I never said that. It just would work out."

"I don't have to be a profiler to know you're lying…" I replied pushing myself further back into the seat. "Is it because I'm young? Not as smart as you? What?"

"You're intelligence level has nothing to do with it Lucy. You seem like a very smart girl to me."

"So the age?"

Spencer didn't reply as he pulled into my driveway. I was surprised to see a squad car already parked outside of my house. I looked over at Spencer who shrugged, "It's a precautionary thing. They'll just be guarding while you're here."

"Isn't that your job?" I raised an eyebrow and walked in through my unlocked front door.

"Cant have too much protection," Spencer said walking close behind me to my bedroom. When we reached it, he stood in the doorway.

I pulled out a bag and began to pack quickly, afraid of my own home. I looked back up at Spencer who had his hands pushed in his pocket as his eyes wandered around my things. He paused on the stuffed bear on my bed for a moment before moving on.

"My brother gave him to me," I muttered causing Spencer to meet my eye. "Before he died."

"I'm sorry," He said softly, finally walking closer to me. It was as if he wanted to comfort me, but keep a safe distance. I picked up the bear and shoved it gently into my bag.

"Where am I going Spencer?" I asked suddenly. "I'm trying to put trust in you and not ask too many questions, but I don't think you guys even know."

Spencer shifted slightly before speaking, "Chances are, we'll be taking you to a hotel out of town, and one of us will stay with you there at all times, probably alternating."

"Will you ever be there?"

Spencer sighed, "At some point probably."

* * *

Sorry this is kind of dry. It's a first part to the chapter, I just wanted to get something posted since it's taking me so long. Sorry it's a bit boring. The next part will have more going on.


	4. What now? Prt 2

Thanks for the reviews. I'm going to take the advice and do this chapter in Reid's POV. Enjoy.

I'm not sure what I was thinking when I went out to lunch with Lucy. I was honestly going to say no, make up some excuse or something, but when I looked up and saw her hopeful face I couldn't. I tried to speed it up a bit too, not that I wasn't enjoying myself. It just didn't feel right having lunch with a seventeen year old girl. I'm in a law obeying field, and I was just a line from breaking it.

Anyways, when we were called in for a case involving a young girl, I never would have imagined it to be her. What are the odds? There have to be thousands of seventeen year old girls in the area. And now she wants me to stay with her, which is understandable. She has to feel more comfortable with me, since in her mind she knows me better that the rest of the team, which isn't very true. We didn't talk enough for her to really get to know me in anyway. Lucy knew my occupation and age, the same she knew of the other team by now.

"Which hotel are we going to?" Lucy asked jumping into the car in front of her house once she was done packing.

"I'm not sure yet, I'm waiting for the call from Hotch," I said starting the SUV and pulling out of her driveway. All I knew to do was head West, so I did. The sun was starting to set already, playing with the auburn tones in Lucy's brown hair. Her pale complexion looked more porcelain in the light as well. I swallowed, pushing back the thoughts of how pretty she was.

"Is he your boss or something?" Lucy asked leaning forward to turn on the radio. She played with the stations until landing on a poppy song I had never heard.

"Yes," I responding before clearing my throat and trying to sound more causal, "Pretty much."

"So, do you have a girlfriend?"

I felt my body tense up a bit for some unknown reason when that question fell out of her mouth. Why was she asking? Was it just curiosity? A conversation starter? Or was she interested...? Even being a profiler I knew truly understood the female mind.

"No," I responded softly, "I don't. Do you uh, have a boyfriend?" I don't know why I asked. It could have been any of the above listed options...and that worried me.

"Nope," Lucy popped her 'p' and sat further back in her seat, tilting her head to look up at me as I drove. I glanced over to see an innocent, tired and worried face looking back at me.

"We're going to find your dad Lucy..." I said calmly, knowing what was on her mind.

"Promise?" She asked with a shaky voice. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her wipe away a tear, leaving me with only one response.

"Yes, I promise."

The phone rang around that time, causing me to pull over before answering. It was pointless to keep driving until Hotch had given me the directions.

"Hey Hotch."

He gave me directions to a far enough away hotel and told me Morgan would be waiting there for us. I began to drive again without a word.

"Who's going to stay with me?" Lucy asked when we pulled into the hotel parking lot.

"Not sure yet," I breath getting out and quickly guiding Lucy into the lobby where Morgan was waiting. He quickly grabbed her bags for her with a smile.

"Hey kids, I already got a room set up so we're ready to go."

"Have you talked to JJ about staying?" I asked when we got into the room. It was nicely sized, containing a kitchenette, king size bed, and a couch.

"She agreed, but Hotch didn't think it was a good idea. He said they needed her in the office," Morgan replied setting Lucy's bags down on the bed. Lucy walked over the couch and sat down, looking a bit uncomfortable. I tried to study her face, but I couldn't make out her expression.

"What about Prentiss?" I asked looking back to Morgan.

"You know how she feels about stuff like this. She wants to be out there working, not sitting in some hotel room."

I looked over at Lucy again, scared that she might take offense to that. She shifted a bit, but didn't take her eyes off of the menu sitting on the table.

"Then who can stay with her?" I asked a little softer.

"Looks like you kid," Morgan shrugged, "You're the best bet. She seems comfortable with you and you can get a lot done outside of the office."

"Shouldn't it uh, be like, a girl?" I asked shifting my weight onto my left foot.

Morgan laughed once before shaking his head, "Reid, are you fifteen again? Where is your mind?"

He was just joking of course but I could feel myself blush a little. I don't know where my mind was. I had never been forced to spend the night with a girl on the job before.

"Okay I'll stay," I gave in, seeing the corners of Lucy's mouth pull up a bit. I couldn't help but warm a bit inside.

"Alright, well I'll call you if anything comes up, if not I'll just see you in the morning," Morgan instructed before turning to look back at me, "Be good." I glared at him and shut the door behind him.

I turned back to look at Lucy, "Are you hungry?"

She shrugged, then finally nodded, "A little."

"Do you like Pizza."

"Yep."

After we ate, Lucy jumped into the shower, leaving me with my thoughts. I was forced to think about my feelings. Lucy made me feel different. I was more comfortable than I was with most, which surprised me.

I felt a bit uncomfortable thinking about the fact I might be the next target as well. The stalker had seen me and Lucy together, I didn't want to put her in danger by staying close. But if Hotch thought it was a good idea, it probably was.

I was broken from my thoughts when I heard the bathroom door open. I saw Lucy standing there in striped pajama bottoms and a blue t-shirt. Her eyes were pink, indicating she was probably crying.

"Feel any better?" I asked hoarsely. She looked much more beautiful without all the makeup she was wearing earlier. I could really see her blue eyes without the eyeliner that coated them before.

Lucy shook her head, "No. But I'll live." She looked over at the clock and sighed. It was already nine.

"Are you tired?" I asked sitting down awkwardly on the bed, though I was planning on sleeping on the couch.

"I'm exhausted," Lucy said laying down next to me. I moved over a bit, pulling myself up so my back was on the headboard. "I'm not going to be able to sleep though," She continued, "I thought he would be home by now."

"I know. But it usually takes a little time in these situations," I replied looking down at her. Lucy turned so she was facing me and put on a smile I knew was fake.

"I know. I trust you," She repeated making me think she was trying to convince herself.

"There's a really good team working back at the office, and they're going to call the second they figure anything out."

"Spencer," Lucy started softly. I looked down to see her eyes had fallen shut and her breathing had slowed. I smiled a bit at the fact she was finally able to get some sleep.

I pulled myself off the bed, trying not to wake her and stepped out into the hallway before taking out my phone and dialing Morgan.

"Hey, have you heard anything?" I asked as soon as I heard his phone click on.

"Not yet. We're trying. This guy's good at covering his tracks."

"I just wish I could give her some good news," I said before saying bye and hanging up.

I went back inside and pulled out a book.

3:00 am::

I shot awake when I heard Lucy calling for me. I jumped up to see her sitting up in the bed and crying.

"What is it?" I asked sitting down next to her, "It's okay Lucy."

"I-I had a nightmare," I could see she was shaking, but her tears were coming to an end. I placed and arm around her, ready to do anything to comfort her.

"It's okay Lucy. You're safe here," I pulled her closer to me. "You really need to try to get some sleep."

"I cant Spencer..." Lucy exhaled, "Can you stay here with me?"

"I'm just over there on the couch," I protested, then once again gave in when I saw her big blue eyes soften. "Okay, I'll stay with you." I fell back onto the bed with her still in my arms, something I had never done before.

"I'm never going to forget you Spencer," Lucy said in almost a whisper causing a slight shiver up my spine. "I may be just another case to you, but you're more than that to me."

"I wont forget you either," I said truthfully, taking in her scent. I couldn't keep myself from wishing she was older, and the circumstances were different.

"Yes you will," Lucy pushed, "I'm just another day at work for you."

"No you're not," I said, then instantly shut my mouth. "I mean, you are...but in a...different way?"

Lucy laughed tiredly and I felt her relax in my arms. She was asleep again.

Okay, this is getting too long so I'm going to call it a day. Haha. Thanks for reading...I know Reid seems a little...creepy, but I needed more drama, and I figured having her turn eighteen instantly would be a little too convenient. Please review. :)


End file.
